End
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: "Maaf, Hyuuga-kun. Akhiri saja ... hubungan kita." / For Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge.


**End**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: (mungkin) alay, OOC(s), typo(s), dll**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

"Maaf, Hyuuga-_kun_. Akhiri saja ... hubungan kita." Hyuuga tersentak mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis RIko. Angin malam bertiup kencang, suasana jadi mencekam.

Hyuuga ingin bertanya, sayang suaranya tercekat. Masih syok atas pengakuan yang dilantunkan si gadis berambut cokelat itu. Jadilah ia terdiam bak mayat hidup.

"K-kenapa?" Akhirnya Hyuuga mengeluarkan suaranya, walau suara itu terdengar parau. Ia tak peduli, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Apa salahnya sampai-sampai seorang Aida Riko tega mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Hyuuga dapat melihat senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis itu. Hatinya hancur ketika melihat senyuman itu ditemani air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Pepohonan rindang bergemirisik pelan, seakan-akan berbisik tentang dua anak manusia yang sedang dilanda kontroversi hati itu.

"Aku tahu Hyuuga-_kun_ menyukai yang lain selain aku ... aku tahu, Hyuuga-_kun_. Aku tahu," suara Aida serak, pandangannya menatap bulan sabit yang seakan mengejeknya. "Karena itu ... akhiri saja ... hubungan kita."

Mata Hyuuga sukses melebar, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kenapa Riko berkata seperti itu? Demi semua _action_ _figure _miliknya, hati Hyuuga tak pernah untuk orang lain. Hanya putri Aida Kagetora inilah yang sukses menawan hatinya. Sungguh, kenapa dengan teganya gadis itu menuduhnya menyukai orang lain?

"Jangan bercanda, Riko. Hanya kau yang kucintai, sungguh. Percayalah padaku." Hyuuga menggenggam tangan Riko, mencoba meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Sungguh?" Ada nada sakartis ketika Riko bertanya. "Kaupikir aku tak tahu bahwa dalam tidurmu kau selalu menggumamkan nama_nya_? Jangan kaukira aku tak tahu."

"Hah?" Dahi Hyuuga mengkerut mendengar perkataan Riko. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti, mau dijelaskan berapa kali pun pasti hasilnya tetap sama." Riko mendengus kesal lalu membuang muka. Hyuuga menghela napas, menghadapi Riko yang sedang marah lebih susah dibandingkan menghadapi ibu kos galak yang menagih tunggakannya selama sebulan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, biar aku tahu di mana kesalahanku." Hyuuga mengurut keningnya yang berdenyut kencang, pening menghadapi Riko yang sedang marah. Hampir saja _clutch time mode_-nya keluar akibat ulah Riko yang menyebalkan.

"Waktu itu, ketika _Winter Cup_. Ketika kita menang melawan Touou, kau tertidur pulas, sambil mengucap nama_nya_. Bukan hanya aku, Furihata-_kun_, Fukuda-_kun_, dan semuanya tahu. Hatiku sakit ketika kau ucap nama_nya, _ Hyuuga-_kun_."

"Sumpah, Riko ... hanya kau yang kucinta, aku harus bagaimana agar kau percaya?" Hyuuga frustrasi, ia tidak mau berakhir dengan Riko. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Walau kemampuan masak Riko di bawah rata-rata, walau postur tubuh Riko mirip papan triplek, tetap saja Hyuuga tak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"Jangan gombal Hyuuga-_kun_, aku dengar semuanya. Kau sebut nama_nya_ dalam tidurmu dan aku tahu."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG NGEGOMBAL, RIKO. SUMPAH RIKO, AKU TAK PERNAH SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG KAMU, TAHU!" Hyuuga berteriak di hadapan Riko. Ia hilang kendali seketika.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK DI DEPAN GADIS, HYUUGA-_KUN_. YA, KAU TAK SELINGKUH DENGAN MANUSIA, TAPI DENGAN _ACTION FIGURE_ KESAYANGANMU. SUDAH PACARAN SAMA MEREKA SAJA SANA!"

Krik.

Jadi Riko minta putus gara-gara dia menyebut nama _action figure_ kesayangannya dalam tidur, begitu? Sumpah, alasan konyol macam apa itu?

"... Jadi kau minta putus cuma gara-gara itu?" Tanya Hyuuga.

Muka Riko memerah, malu sepertinya. "H-habisnya, Hyuuga-_kun_ selalu sibuk dengan _action figure_-mu. Bahkan dalam tidur pun namanya disebut-sebut. Kadang aku kesal, pacarmu itu aku atau mereka, sih!?"

"Pacarku tentu saja kamu," Hyuuga tersenyum. "Dan asal kamu tahu, rasa cintaku padamu tak sebanding dengan rasa cintaku pada _action figure_ milikku."

Mendadak Riko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Dasar tukang gombal."

Hyuuga terkekeh lalu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia tak akan pernah melepasnya, tak akan pernah.

* * *

**a/n: ... ini alay XD sumpah, hyuuga jadi tukang gombal dan riko yang cemburuan itu ... ooc sangat XD salahkan otak saya yang tengah menggalau ria dikarenakan suatu hal yang membingungkan /jedotin kepala ke dada izuki XD dan fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge :) thanks for reading~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta.**


End file.
